Mobs
NikaoCraft mobs The following is a guide to all the mobs of Minecraft, and their significance in NikaoCraft. In NikaoCraft, all mobs are significantly stronger than normal, so new players and non-warriors should take measures to avoid them. For each mob, a description is given of their movement and attacks, strengths, weaknesses, and drops on death. Following that is a chart listing their HP range, Attack range, Base xp (amount a Tier 1 Class would obtain-Tier 2 Classes get ½ xp), and money. Standard Mobs These are your standard mobs you would encounter in most of your adventure. All of these are much stronger than you might be used to, and it is best not to engage them unless you are a warrior. They can be avoided by fleeing to a nearby town, as most towns do not allow mobs in their borders. To get to the caveworld, you must either find or create a caveworld portal, at the bottom of the map. In the caveworld, mobs are stronger and there are no safe areas, so be prepared and exercise caution. Zombie (foetor immortui) Your standard enemy. Zombies attempt to approach you and smite you with their hands. To compensate for their lack of intellect, they take 10% less damage from all attacks. They burn to death in sunlight, unless they are in water or in shade. As of 1.4, there is a chance that they will wear and wield armor and tools as well as pick up dropped ones. Wearing a helmet will prevent them from burning in sunlight. Also in 1.4, they can turn villagers into villager zombies, and have a chance of spawning as a villager zombie. Villager zombies can be changed back into villagers by hitting them with a splash potion of weakness, then right clicking them with a golden apple, which does not get used up. They drop rotten flesh and in rare cases, iron ingots, helmets, swords, and shovels. In 1.4, this will change to be whatever they are wearing or holding upon death. Skeleton (saggitarius osseus) A common ranged mob, skeletons attack at a distance with a bow and arrows. They are not much more intelligent than zombies, as they can easily be tricked into hurting other monsters. Like zombies, skeletons will burn in daylight unless in water or shade. Also like zombies, they can rarely be able to wear armor and have enchanted bows and helmets will prevent burning by sunlight. In 1.4, they will be able to occasionally spawn in Nether Fortresses instead of Wither Skeletons. Upon death, they drop bones, arrows, and rarely bows. In 1.4, they will also drop their armor if they are wearing any. Spider (molestiae aranea) Possibly one of the most annoying enemies in the game. They move the fastest, can climb walls, and jump at you mercilessly. They are one block in height, but 3 in width, which means that they can fit in low gaps, but can be stopped simply by a narrows corridor. If hit by a skeleton arrow, they will turn their attention to attacking the offending skeleton until one of them dies, usually the skeleton. If they are above ground and it is daytime, their aggressive status will change to neutral. There is a rare chance that spiders will spawn with a skeleton riding them. Upon death, spiders drop string and spider eyes. Creeper (venor destruens) An original MineCraft monster, the creeper is a weak enemy that sneaks up on its prey (you), announces its presence with a chilling hiss, then proceeds to explode, destroying blocks, items laying on the ground, and doing large damage in an area. While their block breaking capabilities are disabled on NikaoCraft, they are still very deadly and should not be treated lightly. However, they can be used in a sacrificial attack to do damage to a group of mobs. Creepers do not burn in sunlight and are always aggressive. Upon death, they drop gunpowder, but if you can get a skeleton arrow to finish them, they drop one of 10 extremely rare music discs. Endermen (homo gracili) Endermen are a monster created by Notch based on the urban legend of the slender man. Endermen are tall black hominids with long limbs. They teleport when hurt, stared at or about to be hit with an arrow, and can pick up and carry some blocks, though this feature has been disabled in NikaoCraft. Their high HP, high attack power, and their teleporting ability make them the deadliest monster in the Overworld and the Caveworld, do not attempt to engage them in combat unless adequately prepared. Despite their strengths, Endermen are deathly allergic to water. Touching flowing water or rain causes them to take some damage and quickly teleport. This makes rainstorms at night amusing, as they will frantically teleport around until they die or find shelter. They are most common in their home dimension, the End. However, NikaoCraft currently lacks an End, though it is planned for the future. Upon death, they can drop Ender pearls, an ingredient in Eyes of Ender, an ingredient in Ender chests. Slime (limo circumsiliens) Slimes are monsters common to most adventure games. In MineCraft, slimes are green hopping cubes that vary in size from a little taller than the player to half a block tall. Larger slimes will split into 4 slimes of the next smaller size upon death and all slimes have a chance of dropping 1-2 slime balls, an ingredient in sticky pistons and magma cream. They are currently only found in certain chunks, and below ground. However, after 1.4, they will instead spawn in swamp biomes. Cave Spider (spelunca aranea) '' Cave Spiders are a smaller, deadlier, and much less common variety of Spider. They are only 1 block wide by one block tall by half a block tall in size, meaning they can fit through all gaps. Their attack has a chance of poisoning you, making them the first and currently only mob that can do so. They can only be found in Cave Spider spawners, so it is possible that they do not currently exist in the game. Upon death, they have the same drops as larger Spiders. Nether Mobs The nightmares of NikaoCraft. To get to the Nether, you must go to the caveworld, then find a town’s caveworld base, which usually shelters the path to the bottom of the map, where the nether portal is. In the nether, mobs are incredibly strong and very dangerous. It is intended for parties of Class 3 warriors to visit, but lesser players can get resources from there if they exercise the utmost caution. Zombie Pigman ''(porcus immortui) Zombie Pigmen are the Nether’s standard mob, as well as the most common. They appear everywhere, and always spawn in groups of 4. Their speed is 0.5 blocks per second as opposed to the normal 0.7 blocks per second, but when in attack mode speed up to 0.95 blocks per second. Normally, they would be safe as long as you did not anger them, but on NikaoCraft, their stance has been set to Aggressive, like most hostile mobs. This means that every Pigman will chase you on sight and will likely kill you, especially if there is more than one. Fortunately, an aggressive Pigman has about the same intellect as an animal being lured by wheat-they don’t navigate obstacles well. If you encounter one in a tunnel, place a block along the bottom to prevent it from reaching you and utilize hit-and-run tactics to defeat it. Due to their massive HP, this will take some time, even if you are a strong warrior. Upon death, they can drop rotten flesh, gold nuggets, gold ingots, gold swords, and gold helmets. Ghast (lacrimosus giganticus) Ghasts are the largest mob in Minecraft besides the Enderdragon. They appear as large, white cubes 4x4x4.5 blocks with 9 tentacles hanging down. They float about the Nether, emitting faint cries while waiting for players to come within range of their explosive fireballs. They have a line of sight of 100 blocks and will rise in the air at 16 blocks away. Ghast cries have a minimum volume greater than zero, so they can sound close while in reality they are farther away. When attacking, they emit a louder cry, open their eyes and mouth, and launch a fireball aimed at just over the target’s head. Upon impact, the fireball emits a small explosion with power so low that it cannot break cobblestone. However, like Creepers, their fireballs do not break any blocks on NikaoCraft. Their fireball may be reflected with a sword, snowball, arrow, or fishing rod line. If the reflected fireball hits the Ghast, it normally would kill it instantly, but on NikaoCraft it only deals 300 damage. Upon death, Ghasts emit a loud cry and drop gunpowder and Ghast Tears, an ingredient in Potions of Regeneration. Blaze (homo ignus) Blazes are mobs that only spawn from mob spawners, found within rooms of Nether Fortresses. They can be located by their heavy, metallic breathing. When it spots a player, a blaze will rise into the air and launch 3 fireballs. Like Endermen, Blazes are allergic to water, though no water can exist in the Nether. However, snowballs do significant damage to Blazes, about 1.5 hearts in normal Minecraft. Unfortunately, Blazes currently take a mere 2 damage from snowballs in NikaoCraft, rendering that slaying method useless. When engaging a Blaze, try to lure it off into a side room where you can face it one on one. Trying to take it down in its spawning room is a bad idea as more Blazes are likely to spawn and make things difficult. Upon death, Blazes drop Blaze Rods, an ingredient in Brewing Stands. Their Rods can be crafted into 2 Blaze Powders, which are used in Potions of Strength, Eyes of Ender, Fire Charges, and Magma Cream, an ingredient in Potions of Fire Resistance. Magma Cube (limo ignus) Magma Cubes are the Nether equivalent of Slimes. Like slimes, they are rare, come in three sizes, and split into smaller sizes on death. Unlike Slimes, though, Magma Cubes are slower than Slimes unless in pursuit of the player and their smallest form cannot drop items. Also unlike Slimes, they appear to jump like a spring, separating into layers revealing a glowing core. Upon death, all but their smallest form can drop Magma Cream, an ingredient in Potions of Fire Resistance. Wither Skeleton (arescet osseus) A new mob to be released in 1.4, the Wither Skeleton spawns in Nether Fortresses. They appear as skeletons, but they are slightly taller with black bones and wielding a stone sword instead of a bow. Their sword has the chance of inflicting the player with the Wither poison effect, making them extremely deadly. Sometimes a regular Skeleton will spawn instead of a Wither Skeleton. Upon death, they drop coal, bones, stone swords, and on rare occasions their skulls, which are used to summon a Wither. Boss Mobs There are two “boss mobs” in Minecraft: the Enderdragon and the Wither. Their health bar is visible at the top of the screen. Both drop a sizable amount of experience. Currently neither are available in NikaoCraft, but will appear in the future. Enderdragon'' (draco terminus)'' The prominent resident of the End realm, the Enderdragon is the largest mob in the entire game. It is colored black, making it hard to see in the dark skies of the End. It flies around the island, occasionally flying at the player, knocking them backward and dealing damage. It can break any block other than obsidian and end stone, and pass through any block except end stone. Its health is regenerated by crystals placed atop the various obsidian pillars within the End. The crystals can be broken with an arrow, ending their usefulness to the dragon. Upon death, the Enderdragon explodes dramatically, leaving behind massive experience, a portal out of the End, and a currently useless Dragon Egg. Entering the portal will cause the Minecraft credits to roll before taking the player back to their spawn. As the End is currently unavailable, this will not happen for some time. Wither'' (malum magnus) '' The Wither is a new mob released in 1.4 that is possibly the scariest mob of all time. They do not spawn naturally, but are summoned by making a T shape of Soul Sand followed by three Wither Skulls on top. Once created, their health bar begins charging and they are currently invincible. This is your opportunity to get some distance from it. Once fully charged, it releases a large explosion and the sky darkens. The Wither fires Wither Skull projectiles from each head, which can target individually and will attack any non-hostile mob. The Wither Skulls create small explosions and afflict the target with Wither effect, which poisons the target and heals the Wither. When its health drops below half, it gain Wither Armor, making it immune to arrows, but unable to fly. If in pursuit of a target, a Wither may eat through a 3x3 area to get to the target. Upon death, Withers drop Nether Stars, an ingredient in the powerful Beacons.